First Boyfriend
by Sweetypieswan
Summary: ExB's son falls in love with Jacob's son. BoyxBoy
1. First Kiss

_**A/N: OK first things first ... Hi! Now, this time I don't care how their kids got here they are here so deal. OK so ExB have a boy named Edward (Eddie, reddish brown) who can read minds and do something else that's very special but I might not continue so it's not important, and he blushes but it makes him colder. JxA have twins a boy (black hair) and a girl (blond) their faces are almost identical. Alexander (Alex) can see the future, werewolves do not affect him because he has been around them, and Jasmin (Jazz) feels emotions. EmxR have a boy Emmanuel (Manny, black hair) who has his father's strength. They now live in Shawnee, Illinois. The Blacks live only a little bit away (for vampires and werewolves) but the Cullens don't talk to them at all. This would happen after Breaking Dawn (NO NESSIE), the point of view changes, and Bella, Edward, and son are the only ones at home. If I continue this story it will skip some years to when they are fifteen and it will be all of their firsts unless someone has a better idea. On to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I had been sitting each other's arms all day. The TV was on but I hadn't seen a single TV show.

"Bella..." Edward started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I smiled at him knowing what he was about to tell me then answered the door. I was shocked at who stood in front of me.

"Hello Bella!" Shouted an excited russet skinned brunette. She hugged me and I stared still shocked at the man beside her.

"Ahem." Edward pretended to clear his throat making the woman pull back. I gave Edward a grateful look.

"Hello Bella, Edward. I'm Bonnie, Jacob's wife." said the woman beside Jake, causing my jaw to drop. Wife? Jacob was married? Jacob smiled at me with a giant grin clearly proud of his wife.

"When I told Bonnie about you and me being friends at one point she had to come over." As Jacob said this I heard my son's light footsteps as he descended the stairs.

"You see I think it's silly that we live so close but never see or talk to each other. Obviously now that Jake has me he will not hit on Bella. So no worries, OK?" Bonnie explained quickly. She smiled waving at Eddie who was now standing beside me.

"Sounds great." I replied when Eddie returned her gesture. He usually didn't take to people very well. But Bonnie was extremely friendly like a human Alice which seemed to make her an exception. I pushed Eddie forward. "This is our son Edward Charlie Mason Cullen." Eddie shook the hand Bonnie stuck before her.

"We have our own little boy, Jacob William Black. He wanted to stay in the car because we didn't think there would be anyone for him to play with. Jake go get him." Jacob complied and went to their car. A minute later he was back with son in tow. Jacob Jr. didn't look at any of us he just kept his eyes on the book in his hands.

"Hi." Jacob said plainly to Eddie, Edward, and me. Bonnie, who I swear is an amazon, bent over slightly to get to eye level with her son.

"Now Jake please at least look at our new friends."

"Alright." Jake said looking up and straight into Eddie's eyes. Staring at him for a good minute then looked away blushing. "I'm Jacob you can call me Jake or J.J., and you are?"

"Hello I am Edward please feel free to call me." Eddie answered smiling impishly. Edward bumped his elbow into Eddie's shoulder. Edward normally would have had no problem with Eddie flirting with a young man-our normally shy son had never done so- the only thing important to Edward was whose son Eddie flirted with.

"Eddie! Please feel free to call me Eddie." He revised his sentence while rubbing his shoulder and glaring at his father. Bonnie and I giggled.

"Come on I'll show you the kitchen so you can get something to eat." Eddie said guiding Jake through our house. Edward and Jacob stared after them. I gave Edward a small kiss to help him behave the rest of the visit.

"Come in." Edward said to our guests.

"Oh you have such a nice house." Bonnie said looking around. I led her and Jacob into the living room. Before we even sat down I decided not to talk about Eddie and Jake to keep their fathers under control.

_**APOV**_

We had just returned to town when Alex had a vision, involving Eddie and a boy he didn't know. I wish I had seen it and I wondered why I hadn't. The whole family was running home now. Alex only told me what he saw, so they were in the dark and I planned to keep them that way. If Alex had described it right it was possibly the cutest thing that had happened in a long time. I just had to get my camera before it happened.

_**Eddie's POV**_

Jacob had decided not to eat so I was showing him the backyard. "You have a river back here?" He asked shocked he could hear it in the background so clearly.

"Yeah, I'll show you." I ran toward the river dragging him just a bit. We sat down on the wooden bench looking at the river.

"It's amazing." Jacob commented in a relaxed state. I was looking at him and after a minute he returned my gaze. "I think I love you." he whispered. We leaned into each other closing our eyes then... our noses collided making us jump. We laughed and tried again. This time we tilted our heads a few times back and forth then... we kissed. His lips were warm and soft. All I heard was the river, his heartbeat, and clicking. Clicking? Our eyes opened at the same time and our heads turned to see our families including: our moms and my grandma awing, my uncles chuckling, my Aunt Rosalie trying to get them to shut up, my grandpa making sure she didn't seriously hurt them, our dads staring wide eye and open mouthed, and my Aunt Alice taking pictures.

"Alice!" I shouted at her. She giggled.

"I couldn't miss this you two are so cute together." I blushed which made me paler. Looking up at Jake I saw that he was smiling at me which just made me blush whiter. I let my head fall my chin resting on my chest. Without my permission my hand, palm up, moved toward Jake. He took it without hesitation we smiled and I saw a flash. I sighed not another picture. Then I looked at our dads. My father and I looked gazes as I asked his approval of Jake and me.

_Dad?_ I thought.

_Yes?_ He replied like he had no idea what the question was.

_May I please, please, please ask Jacob to be my boyfriend?_ I asked hoping that if I was extra sweet he would let me.

_If said Jacob's last name isn't Black then yes_. He told me telepathically. I couldn't help it my head dropped, and everyone looked at dad. He looked at Jacob and sighed.

"Well Jacob, we have a problem here. We can either separate our kids and this could end like Romeo and"

_I wonder which one is Juliet?_ My uncle's thoughts interrupted.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Dad shouted at him then continued. "Or we could just let them go out. Now the second seems more sensible to me. Don't you agree?" My dad was facing Mr. Black waiting for him to shake his hand. Mr. Black stared before doing just that.

"Alright then the boys may go from your house to mine and vice versa as long as they date without being harmed." Jacob added and my dad nodded. Jake turned to me in that moment and asked,

"Would you like to go out with me?" I nodded vigorously then brought our lips together. I was feeling so much happiness, love, and passion that I didn't even care when I heard the shutter on my Aunt's camera go off.


	2. First Nickname

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing. **_

**A/N: In the last one they were 13 they are now 15 Alex, Jazzy, Manny all look the part but not Eddie. I changed my mind I will tell you how Cullen kids got here later. I might make minis those I could get up quick though I would still have chapters. Sorry for the time it took to update I just kept trying to write and it all seemed like crude then I realized just last night that it would be a smart idea to read the story again on the computer that and listening to music Eddie & Jake would like made me realize you guys know nothing about Eddie & Jake. You don't even know the basics like Jake's nickname for Eddie...**

_**Before we continue Eddie would like to say something **_**Eddie:**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY! ****Edward:**** Thank You Eddie.**

_**BPOV (Black House Hold)**_

I was trying my hardest to get Eddie to take the phone. Alice had called his cellphone 17 times but he never answered. She then called the house trying to get Eddie to answer. I was worried.

_It must be important for her to keep calling, _I thought.

"It's not" Eddie told me with a tired expression but held out his hand for the phone. I put it in his hand then stepped back. "Hello Alice. No Shopping Alice."

He then put the phone back in its jaw dropped he didn't even give her a chance. He assumed that just because it was Alice it was shopping related. I was completely sure something had happened. Most likely Bella or Edward related for Alice to call so much and sound so frantic. I grabbed Eddie's collar and pulled him out the house and into the car Jake following behind.

_**MPOV (Cullen House Hold)**_

The whole family sat in the living room as Alice tried to call the Black's home again. I still can't believe Eddie hung up the phone on Alice. He's the only one who has ever successfully avoided shopping with Alice.

"There he is." Alice said sounding pleased. Eddie and Jake walked up the path and on to the porch before they stopped. Due to my lack of vampire hearing I had no idea what was going so I turned my head to try and see what was going on only to see the two making out. I turned my head as quick as I could. A minute later Eddie came into the living room looking pissed, Jake following behind.

"I'm sorry I thought your parents might be in danger." Jake pleaded the reason for his pleading visible on the lower half of his body. Eddie gave him a sour look. He pointed toward the door.

"Leave Jake" Eddie told him. Jake tried to say something but Eddie cut him off. "LEAVE!"

Jake sulked out of the house. Eddie folded his arms over his chest then rested his chin there.

"So he wouldn't save you?" Edward asked looking mischievous. Eddie glared at him and Edward just laughed. Before Eddie could say anything Alice grabbed him by the arm pulling him toward her yellow Porsche. As far as Eddie was concerned yellow was just as bad as pink. We suddenly heard from outside "Oh God it burns!" and we knew Alice got Eddie in her car so we all filed out wondering about the horrors that awaited us.

_**JJPOV (In Car)**_

Needless to say getting in the car with mom was embarrassing luckily mom didn't say anything about the shape the front of my pants took but instead asked me a question.

"Why did Alice call so much?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask but all the Cullens are alright."

"Oh. That's not good." I stared at my mom. When she saw me she explained "I mean Eddie is going be upset with me they probably went shopping."

"Yeah he's going to be upset with me too." then I got an idea. "Hey mom you wanna redeem yourself?"

"Yes, how?"

"Let's go follow them then I'll break Eddie out of the store then we can buy him some clothes."

"Why buy him clothes isn't that what we're saving him from?"

"Well if we buy clothes with him Alice won't be able to touch him for a month."

"How come?"

"That's one of his parents' rules. He told me about the rules the family has when around him. There are a lot but he can overrule some so he doesn't mind" I told mom as we made a u- turn.

"The Cullens are really protective over their kids"

"It's because they shouldn't exist." I told her. We continued this until my mom asked

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"Which one?"

"The furthest from here."

"How do you know?"

"Eddie said once that Alice only shops at the malls on the limits of town because she knows he won't walk home so he is stuck there." My mom nodded and we continued our conversation all the way to the mall.

"Which store should we try mom?" I asked when we got into the mall.

"We'll look around and try to find stores that seem like some where the Cullens or more importantly Alice would like to shop."

"Ok." We started to look around in all the stores but couldn't find them.

"Wait, wait. Look its them." mom whispered when we were about to get on the elevator. I looked over to where she was pointing to see Alice chasing Eddie around trying to get him to put on a pink shirt. I laughed as quietly as I could. Eddie always said he was allergic to the color pink and that's why he refused to where. Mom and I stalked over to the store where Eddie and Alice were still running.

"Eddie it's just a shirt!" Alice screamed at Eddie but he kept running.

"But Aunt Alice I'll break out in hives!" He responded. While the family just watched them, laughing and the owner looked like she was going to have a heart attack when Eddie started to weave through the clothing and people Alice fast on his trail. While they were distracted I slipped into one of the changing rooms. The gaps between the floor and room walls was just enough for me to get to any of the rooms from the one I was in. I stood on the little bench in the room and hoped Eddie wouldn't have to be escorted into the room where I would be caught.

"Ugh fine no pink! But you will try on this shirt." I heard Alice say.

"Ok I'll try it on" Eddie sighed and I heard steps getting louder until they stopped outside my room's door. I hoped that it was Eddie and not some stranger who decided to get changed at that moment. The door opened, it was Eddie. He almost screamed but I put my hand over his mouth and pulled him in.

"It's me." I whispered and he smiled. "I'm here to bust you out"

He kissed me and looked around. "How are we going to get out?"

"Um...I didn't think that far a head." I admitted. He spread his legs, put his hands on his hips, and looked down his thinking position. He looked at me then up at the ceiling. He smiled. "You ever wanna pretend to be a cat burglar?"

"Uh can I be a dog burglar instead?" I asked and Eddie laughed softly.

"Come on." Eddie said and we went up and out of the store to where my mom was. Her jaw dropped when she saw us drop from the ceiling. Some people stared but Eddie told us to ignore it and act normal. We had to find another elevator or else we would have been seen by the family. We arrived at the second floor and Eddie took us to a very expensive looking store until we went inside. There where strips, spots, and stars everywhere. The clothes where bright rainbow color.

"It looks like a circus in here." mom voiced my very thoughts. Eddie laughed and walked to the middle of the floor where there was a platform. He stood on it and raised his arms high over his head and he reminded me of a ringmaster.

"Let's Shop!" He said with a gorgeous smile. Eddie jumped off the platform and grabbed clothes from all over he soon had a rainbow in his hands. He gave mom and me some of them.

"Eddie we only came here for you." I told him trying not to be rude. He looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"I can't have you two looking all depressed. Come on its fun and once you start you won't wanna stop." His smile grew and he pushed mom and me into the changing rooms. I looked at the clothes Eddie picked out for me and was shock to fine that even though they were color full they weren't low quality. Though none of it matched. Eddie had given me a green hat with stars on it, a red shirt, purple jeans, and white sneakers. I put it all on and looked at myself in the mirror making sure to block my mind so Eddie couldn't see. I heard some noise in the room to my left then saw Eddie's pale white hand bend over the wall with something in his hand.

"Put it on. It's mine. It's clean." He told me and after I took the object his hand went back to his side. It was a small gold earring I put it in my ear and it was my favorite part of the outfit. I then walked out to see what mom and Eddie looked like. I saw mom and realized we were wearing the same colors. She had a red striped bow, a gold chain, a purple dress, white stockings, and green heels.

"Wow, we look like idiots." I said to my mom and we laughed. Eddie came out a minute later and got on the platform. I couldn't help but stare. Eddie had on a white hat with spots, a watermelon green oversized button down shirt, tight cherry red leather pants, plum purple boots, and gold bracelets that went up and down his arms. He looked amazing but maybe I was biased. "I never knew you liked colorful clothes."

"Yeah I know no one does, so I figured I'd show you that I like colorful clothes just as much as black ones since we've been dating for a while."

"You're so batty." I said without thinking. Then laughed at the cruddy pun and Eddie's face.

"I knew I shouldn't have showed you" Eddie said with a pout and I pulled him into a hug. "By the way you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because if Alice finds out..."

"She'll be angry." Eddie, mom, and I turned to see Alice, and the family coming into the store looking just as shocked at Eddie's choice as mom, and I had. Eddie had always said that he hated bright color especially in his clothes. Eddie pulled away and went to defend his choice. I watched him walk and couldn't help but wish I were those pants so snug up against Eddie. Unfortunately my problem from earlier came back.

"Gross Jake!" I looked up to see Edward and Eddie looking at me disgusted. I realized then that I had thought something not so wholesome with two mind readers in the room.

_Oh well I'll just have to wait 'til he forgets_

"Jake!" Eddie yelled again. I smiled and walked over to my batty, Eddie, as quick as I could. Giving him a hug and kiss he'd forget in a week.


	3. First Message mini

**A/N: Review. By the way for all who don't know Regents End of the year test of everything you learned that year you can leave after two hours but u have 3hrs in which to complete the test. Thanks for Reading! Oh and poor Jake.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing.**_

**JJPOV**

"Oh my God stupid regents my neck is so stiff Jake" Eddie told me.

"You want me to give you a message?"

"Yes, please!" it's amazing how well-mannered he is when he wants something.

"Lay down on your stomach."

"OK." once he had done so I straddled him.

"Jake!" Eddie wanted to wait and always thought that what I did was centered on one thing... he was usually right.

"I just wanna be able to reach your neck better." I reassured him. I started to rub his neck, shoulders, and back. A little moan escaped his lips and I started to rub down his sides.

"Oh, Jake." I kissed his neck.

"Jake" I kissed down his arms.

"Jake" his moan was filled with want. I kissed all over his back pausing only to take of our shirts.

"Jake" he called to me again and hands went to his bottom while I kissed his neck.

"Jake" I felt three sharp knocks on my head.

"Ah... Jake I know you wanna help me and that you are putting your all into this message but I just don't think it's working. Could you get me the aspirin in my medicine cabinet?" What the... he... he didn't even... but I just... but he just...

"Um... Jake aspirin?" I blinked a couple of times then got up and head toward the house.

"Yeah I'll get your aspirin."

"Thanks Jake you're the best." I heard him say before I entered the house. Oh well I guess I can still dream.


	4. First Alarm mini

**A/N: Review! This is a mini. The first part happened to me only with a radio and I pushed mine off its perch. Yay Jazzy and Jasper in here! I don't think I need to say this but Chuu means kiss in Japanese. Thanks for reading Oh and yet again poor Jake.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I own nothing.**_

**EddiePOV**

I was sleeping soundly dreaming of marshmallow lake, like swan lake but with marshmallows. Then all of a sudden all I here is ahn ahn ahn. I woke up and my heart was beating three miles a minute I looked all over then realized the sound was coming from my alarm clock. I jumped up pushing every button on the stupid thing trying to turn it off. Finally I just ripped it out of the wall and chucked it out the window...the closed window. Then I heard laughing.

**JazzyPOV**

I couldn't believe what I just saw did Eddie seriously just do that? The whole scene was ridiculous he heard his alarm every day what could've scared him this time? I couldn't help laughing right along with the rest of our family. Eddie just turned to look at us.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Time laps thingXOXOXOXOXO 0 XOXOXOXOXOLater that morning XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

**EddiePOV**

I woke up and looked at my ...alarm clock? It wasn't there I got up and looked for it to see if it had fallen but it was nowhere to be found. I got dressed quickly then went down stairs. Jasper and Jazz where looking over some magazine.

"Uncle Jasper, Jazzy have either of you seen my alarm clock?" They looked at each other, and then Jazzy spoke

"You mean you don't know where it is." I nodded and the two burst out laughing. I just looked at them and went into the dining room. I was my parents trying not to laugh before I could ask them about the alarm clock there was a knock on the kitchen door. I answered it and there was Jake. Holding. My. Alarm. Clock.

"I thought you might be missing this I found it laying in the grass outside."

"Jake how did you get my alarm clock?"

"I just..."

"Don't you give me that bogus story about finding it outside! How did it get outside, huh?"

"Well I don't know I just found it."

"Yeah ok." We continued out in the back yard.

**EPOV**

Bella and I watched as Eddie and Jake walked outside.

"Shouldn't we tell him Jake is innocent?" asked Bella.

"Not yet." I said and moved to the door to get a better view of the one sided verbal fight. We eventually stopped them and told them what happened when Eddie almost hit Jake. Jake after hearing the story turned to glare at Eddie and Eddie just blushed white and kissed him on the check. This caused Jazzy, who was in the door way with Jasper, to exclaim

"Aw chuu!"


	5. First Betrayal

**A/N: The chapters after this they will be 16! I love Chapter I think it's pretty awesome!=)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**JJPOV**

"Yeah I know! He's a total idiot!" I laughed to my friend, Janice. She's from my school and she's my age but we've only known each other for a little while.

"I still can't believe he back flipped on to his head that was priceless!" By the time we were done making fun of Johnny we were choking for air. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Maybe we should actually get lunch?" I replied we started to laugh again. That's _all_ we did _all_ _day, _that and get detention. Eddie will be so pissed.

"You guys are so lucky we're nice" We looked up to see Johnny and Jenna standing at the head of the table with two extra trays. They placed the trays down and sat. Jenna by me Johnny facing her and to his right sitting in front of me Janice.

"So what were you two love birds talking about?" Jenna asked while smiling. I rolled my eyes at her. Ever since Jenna and Johnny started to date everyone had to be paired up. I was about to tell her to shut up when we heard rustling from the bush to my left. My jaw dropped when I saw Eddie walk out in his all black pajamas. He walked straight up to me and sat down shivering despite the fact that his pajamas had long sleeves and pants.

" Babe?" I asked and he looked up at me with the saddest look.

"I 'ave aug 'old" _And a stuffy nose _I added mentally. I lifted my arm up and put it around his shoulders and he smuggled into me. I started to feed him while my friends looked on stunned. Oh crap I never told them about Eddie... or that I am gay. Oops.

"Ah..." was Jenna's attempt.

Then Johnny added "Uh..."

The only one who could say anything was Janice "Who the hell is he!"

"Hey!" I don't like any one cursing in front Eddie. "He's my boyfriend, Eddie."

"Oh so he's the one you go see instead of hanging out with us." Jenna smirked. It had nothing on Eddie's sexy smirks. Johnny started to laugh.

"Now I get it 'I have to go to a friend's house guys but next time 'Kay.' I can't believe we didn't guess!" I sighed Johnny reminded me of Emmett and Manny he could beat the crud out of you but he was more likely to make fun of you or pull some kinda prank. "You're always talking about boobs though maybe that's why.

"Is he a vampire? He doesn't smell but he's super pale." Jenna whispered to low for Janice to hear. I nodded. Jenna is my cousin, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul's daughter, and Johnny is Quil and Claire's son. They've been going to my school for a year so that we can hang out but I actually haven't seen them much at all. Eddie's my number one priority.

"You're...gay?" Janice whispered quietly. I shook my head quickly put my hands up and shaking them as well.

"No... nononono... nooo." then I smiled "But my boyfriend is." Just at that moment my cell phone rang. It read;

**Mr. Dad**

"Huh that's weird whys Edward calling?" I answered "Hello?... Oh he's right here... he's fine... no I gave him my lunch... he's asleep...OK ...bye."

"Who's Edward?"

"Eddie's dad. He's coming to pick Eddie up."

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xTime lapsex0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xA few minutes later in the Volvox0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"I don't really feel comfortable taking you out of school but we'll just tell your parents we wanted to make sure that you hadn't caught Eddie's cold." Edward told me from the front seat. I gave him a thankful smile. How could I be expected to concentrate with Eddie sick? When we got to the Cullen house Eddie woke up still drowsy. I walked up with him to his room we talked for a while until he randomly said

"I don't like her."

"Who?"

"Your friend."

"Jenna?"

"Um.. I don't know the one with the brown hair?"

"Janice?"

"I guess." I showed him a picture of her in my head and he nodded "Yeah her."

"Why?"

"She likes you and hates me."

"What? You must be mistaken."

"I'm not." He stated folding his arms. I shook my head he couldn't be right me and Janice barely know each other. Plus she knows I'm _**dating**_, Eddie, a_** guy**_.

"It's probably your cold making you think she felt that way"

"She thought it."

"Again your cold."

"It's not my cold!"

"Listen..."

"No you listen! That stupid hussy wants you and she plans on trying to take you from me!" How could he say something like that? I stood up and glared down at him.

"You need to chill."

"I need to... I need to... I'll tell you what I need to do beat some since into that hussy and apparently you too!" Insane, he's f-ing insane! I was so pissed I got in his face my whole body over him and sneered.

"You can call me when you grow up." A look I'd never seen on him crossed his face. I pushed myself up and walked out of his room and down the stairs. I was too angry to care why my parents were there I just walked out and into dad's rabbit. They followed behind me slowly.

"Uh..." Dad started unsure of what to say.

"Please don't." And we rode home in silence. When we got home Jenna, Johnny, and Janice were there. I looked at the clock it's already 4:31. Dang, time flew whenever I talked to Eddie.

"Hey your back! We're going to a party tonight. You wanna go? You can bring your boyfriend." Jenna told me as I walked in. I knew even if Eddie was talking to me he wouldn't go so I said I'd go without him but if I got a call I wouldn't go at all. She told me to be ready by 6 o'clock. We'd get dinner then head to the party. I stayed by the phone until 5 then turned my cellphone on so I could check messages and shower when I came out it was 5:15. I didn't even wash my hair I wasn't seeing Eddie and I did shower this morning so what was the point? I didn't brush my teeth or use deodorant see reasoning above. Everyone else had changed into what must be their party clothes and they stared at my sweats and t-shirt. Why should I care how I look? We just picked something up at McDonald's I didn't eat anything I felt like I was going to be sick. Next thing I knew we were in someone's house.

"Hey let's dance!" Janice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the center of the room where everyone was dancing. I just went with it. I can't dance but Janice didn't care she couldn't either. At around 5:45 I walked off the dance floor and found Jenna and Johnny, Janice right behind me.

"I'm going home."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I'm tired."

"Go nap up stairs." Jenna told me.

"And get molested?" Is she crazy?

"Janice will watch you." Johnny butted in. I realized I was being tag teamed and this probably wouldn't go in my favor but I had to try.

"She doesn't wanna do that."

"Yes, I do." Oh lord. I gave up and walked up stairs Janice in tow. I found an empty bed and fell asleep after about a minute I felt something irritate my lips, and pulled away. I felt it again and backhanded the object annoying me.

"Ow!" My eyes flew open. Janice was rubbing her cheek.

"Janice? That was you?" She nodded. "Why? You know I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, so?" _Who apparently was completely right about you. _"Clearly you're not happy with him."

"What?"

"That's why you didn't tell us about him and that's why he's not here and that's why you said that you're not gay." I heard the noise of the door open I ignored it whoever it was they'd let his or herself out.

"You're... I don't know what you are. I didn't tell you guys about him because I've been dating him for two years and I don't know our relationship seems obvious whenever I talk about myself he's automatically included. He's not here because I was a total idiot and defended you, and I'm not gay too say that would suggest that I'm attracted to men. I'm not I'm attracted to one man, him, Eddie, my Eddie. I'm not homosexual I'm... Eddie sexual." I got up and walked out of the already open door turning toward the stairs I saw Eddie.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out with a cold." He tried to talk but I stopped him. We walked back to his house which was a mile away. When we got inside I was too tired to go all the way up stairs.

"D-Did you mean what you said?"

"With all my heart" Eddie blushed and we kissed. Edward came over with a large try of food. I grabbed a burger and took a large bite.

"Thanks Dad" I smiled at Edward.

"Dad?" He raised one eyebrow. I laughed.

"Yeah you better get used to it I'm here to stay!"


	6. First Flashback

_**A/N: Sorry Just, Sorry. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**JJPOV**

"Babe you will not believe the day I had." I said as I walked into the Cullen's house. It seemed oddly empty.

"Good or Bad?" Eddie asked from his place on the sofa. He looked so cozy reading his book and in his turtle neck… turtle neck? It's June for god's sake.

"Both, though mostly annoying." I sat the couch next to Eddie. He put down his book- there was no need for a book mark- and gave me his full attention. "Okay so you see this jacket? Well…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Walking into the school I tugged on my black t-shirt. It was way too tight all my clothes had been way too tight lately.

"Get to class Mr. Black." I heard a voice call out to me. I recognized it as the voice of my ninth grade teacher Mr. Whyner. The bell hadn't even wrung yet but he didn't care that old man still hated me from when I was in his class. It was only the second day of school and we were already getting test results back from the test we had been made to take the day before. There had been a very nice and very shy girl who sat behind me who failed it, we all had, but apparently she had never failed before… and she was crying. So I comforted her, the best way I could by telling her the class wasn't a requirement and so it didn't even matter. Mr. Whyner wasn't happy with that, and from then on he glared at me whenever I was near. I rolled my eyes at him and hustled off to my first class, gym.

When I got there I changed as quickly as possible. I know it's silly but I always feel like I'm cheating on Eddie if I'm in there too long. When it was time to change I found something was a little off.

"Where's my shirt?" I mumbled to myself. I looked around for a while but the bell rung and I had to hurry up and get changed. I put on my dad's jacket which he had given to me 'just in case' whatever that means.

Just as I was walking into my next class my friend, Todd, went running past me.

"Hey Jake." Something about Todd seemed different. I'd seen him on the bus and he was wearing an obnoxious yellow shirt. Something about Todd was a lot less obnoxious. Then it hit me Todd had his shirt in his hand but he was wearing a black slightly baggy shirt. I also knew he skipped his first period class.

"Hey, gosh dang it Todd!" It continued like that throughout the day but each period it was a different person wearing my shirt each just out of my reach.

It was almost the end of the day when a security guard finally stopped me. My school had a no jacket rule. Apparently it controlled gang violence.

"Hey kid, no jackets in school take it off." The security guard told me. He didn't look very threatening.

"I can't" It was the truth my school was also very against any form of nudity.

"Don't give me tha-." The security guard started but Mr. Whyner walked over and took control.

"Why can't you take off your jacket? Is someone going to hurt you?" I couldn't tell if he was being serious. To make matters worse he confused the 'are you kidding me?' look on my face for 'what's this old man talking about?'

"I mean iz yo homiez gon' pop uh cap in yo azz if I seez yo tats?" Say what? I shook my head and did the first thing that popped into my head. I unzipped part of my jacket and pushed my chest forward. That shocked both of them and I had just enough time to make my escape.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So… you never got your shirt back?" Eddie asked from where he was now tucked under my arm.

"Nope, I have no idea where it is either." I kissed him slightly.

"Hmmm…."

"Don't you think it's a little hot for a turtle neck?"

"Yeah." He stood in front of me revealing not his bare chest like I had hoped but his…. t-shirt? No my t-shirt. _Holy…. He looks a lot better than I do in that shirt._ I grabbed him by the waist, and pulled him to me.

"How'd you get that?" I hoped my voiced sounded seductive. To my excitement his eyes became half-lidded.

"Your cousin came around and gave it to me."

"Hmmm…." I pulled his shirt up and ran my nose slowly up and down his developing abs. He started giggling and I took it as encouragement. Then his giggles became hysterical laughter.

"What?"

"I can't believe you flashed some teacher your chest."

"Flashing is something girls do at Mardi Gras. I did not flash him."

"You so did. Do you have something you want to tell me? Maybe about a crush on a certain teacher?" I glared at his laughing form. I removed my shirt from his body making the necklace he worn hit his chest. I walked to the door. I wasn't really mad just a bit embarrassed so this was a great time to try a classic Eddie move. If I was doing it right he should be calling me back in…. 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1….

"Hey Babe wait" _Yes, finally I'm controlling the situation!_ I turned around just as he was throwing me his necklace "Show me your boobs!"


End file.
